Characters
A place to put all our signature characters, (or side characters if you feel like it!), for new users and reference. Eventually I would like everyone to add theirs. Please put name, faction, backstory if known, and who controls them! Tybereous Tybereous of Utumno: I change some stuff to fit the RP I'm in, but here's a basic overview: During the first age, when Morgoth captured elves and tormented them to make Orcs, a few elves (Tybereous being the main one) faked being broken early and kept their sanity and their relatively elvish look. Tybereous became Spymastrer of Morgoth for the time he was in Utumno, and only Morgoth himself and a few spies knew of his existence. Tybereous loathed Morgoth, but knew that the only way to survival was submission. So he endured. He was the first to know of the Valar's assault on Utumno, and he had the perfect hiding place. He, and some other 'free' elves, took refuge in this secret place during the assault and for many years after. When they emerged, their numbers had grown to about 400 from about 100. They roamed Utumno, but to their dismay, found it sealed. They claimed the upper portion for themselves. Unfortunately, some other creatures survived as well, including Orcs. -INSERT WAR OF THE DEEPS: UTUMNO - Part 1 Part 2- Equipment: Duel swords (may have flame enchants), many, many daggers, bow with poisoned arrows, a black suit of plate-ish armor made of a very light, flexible material (It makes no noise) I also use his son on many occasions. Vot 'Tesam: A Sangheili Special Ops commander. His story, equipment, etc. may be found here: Vot 'Tesam Daleks: I sometimes use Daleks, most notably in the Warlords Rolepaly. I don't think I've ever used them anywhere else actually XD. Damion: A relatively new character. A free spirited mercenary and assassin that can fit in any technology level. He tends to insult people without meaning to. In Middle Earth he is a Black Numenorian from Umbar, who does not serve Sauron or anyone else. He is about 68 years old (Pretty young for a Numenorian) and has spent most of his life honing his abilities. In Sci Fi, he is about 31, and still has spent all his life honing his abilities. An interesting point about Damion is that while he is usually a free-spirited, fast talking man, he is horrendous when he is tired or in a bad mood. He ends up turning into a dark, brooding, quick-tempered man when he is angry. *Any and all of this is subject to change* Morgoth the first dark lord '''Sorthog '''was a man in the first age with the name Talarin. He served as a trusted general of Fingolfin and participated in many battles always going up in the trust of Fingolfin but one day, he followed some orcs and found himself in Angband and hurt Morgoth himself and earned his curse. His children and wife were killed by a Balrog of Morgoth and he sweared revenge. Years later he had a mission to scout for orcs outside Angband while the elves would bring another human tribe. He and his soldiers found an army and attacked and soon they won but another army came from behind and ambushed them. Talarin found Sauron but he lost the fight. Morgoth corrupted him and bred him with the strongest uruk of him to earn him immortality. He also gave him a part of his power and a magic gem to give him more power and Sorthog learnt dark magic. He then fought against the elves and he survived the War Of Wrath. In the second age he was trying to find the Silmarills but it was impossible. In the third age he served Sauron as a mercenery but he never revealed his power and Sauron never learnt his identity. Spoilers In the late fourth age, he created an empire, the shadow empire and bred orcs in his new fortress Shadow Cûrn and also got Mordor and Dol Guldur and bred a new species of orcs called Shadow Guards and the most elite of these elite orcs called Shadow Knights. He managed to destroy the reunited kingdom of Arnor and Gondor and enslaved the people of Rohan. The armies that escaped the destruction made the union of the white sword which was mabe by the tauredain,gondorians,rohirrim, dwarves and elves and defeated him in the war of the shadow. He wears an armor made by the remnants of Morgoth's with five spikes in the top and he holds Deatrok, a weapon made by dark magic which is a pike in the front and a sword behind the hilt which turns red if he wants to destroy something and the magic gem that Morgoth gave him in the first age. Cenior: Cenior is an Arnorian warrior and general. His father was a trusted friend of the king of Arnor. He lives in the fourth age. His father went hunting one day and he never returned. He was trained by the elves and he was given the magic sword of his father. He proved himself destroying many menaces of the fourth age so he became a general. Galahad: Galahad was a Noldor elf in the first age and the best friend of Sorthog named Talarin in the first age but after Sorthog killed his family and almost corrupted him, he became his nemesis. Even the good guys believed he was still evil so they were hunting him for the rest of his life but he was good. In the second age, he attacked Sauron so he became an enemy with evil too. He will help the good guys to attack evil when they can trust him. He always wears a black,gold helmet and armour to cover himself and holds an awesome sword. He has green friendly eyes and brown hair. MysteryFTW I am going to finish this later.